Dadko: Baby Iroh & Kita, Zuko Learns Parenthood
by ALC23
Summary: These are short blips of Zuko and his newborn, Iroh and Kita who is three years old. Lots of little tidbits that add up. If you like this please give a review to encourage more, if you don't... that's up to you. I thought it was cute and it's just enough of cuteness ;
1. Chapter 1

July 7, 2012

"Daddy what's that?" Kita's small hands tugged at the crown set atop Zuko's top knot. He gently removed her hands from dislodged his hair.

"It's called a crown," Zuko said as he held her hands and lightly swung them them with his in a dancing motion. Three years old and almost able to make complete sentences, Kita was bright and curious about everything. She had blues eyes like Katara's but had already set a deep interest in fire bending.

"Do I gets a cown?" Kita started to put ther hadns toward his head again.

"Crown. Crown. Say the 'r' sound. Remember how to 'r'?"

"Rah. Rar." Kita took her hands and patted them on both sides of Zuko's cheeks.

"Okay now, put that in crown."

"Kuh, kuh-own, kuh-rar-own. crown." Kita clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Very good. Now who wears the crown?"

Kita patted his chest, "You!"

"And what am I called?"

"Daddy! You're daddy."

Zuko chuckled, "Yes. Very good but what's my title? I'm fire-"

"Lawd!"

"And one day you will be fire-"

"Lawd."

Zuko laughed, "No. You're going to be Fire Lady. I'm a Lord and you're" poking her "a lady."

"Why not I a lawd?"

"Because you're a girl." Zuko started to tickle her.

"Does that make baby Iwoh a boy?" Kita's face was puzzled in curiosity. "And Mommy's a girl?"

"Yes and yes."

"Daddy can we feed the ducks?"

"Yes, c'mon my little Kita."


	2. Chapter 2 Bedtime Dadko Style

July 11, 2012

"Katara. I think something's- Wrong." Zuko said as he held baby Iroh who smelled kind of funky.

"Hmm. What'd you say?" Katara came into their chamber wearing a white shift. They were both tired but baby Iroh didn't seem like he ever wanted to stay asleep.

"I said I think something is wrong," Zuko restated.

"Like what?" Katara didn't even seem to be alarmed.

"I don't know. He needs to be-"

"Changed?" Katara plucked the baby out of Zuko's hands and strode over to the side table. "DId someone make a messy? Hmm?"

Zuko felt puzzled why he couldn't be like Katara who transitioned easily into parenthood like she knew what she was doing. When Kita was smaller than was now, it was hard too. Zuko figured infants wasn't his thing but how could you say that about your own children?

"Why don't you let one of the-"

"Helpers," she said giving a playful yet disapproving look. 'Helpers' was the word they compromised on because Katara refused to call a servant, a servant.

" 'Helpers' can do that for you," Zuko emphasized and then muttered, "At least they should."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I'm in a sleepy mood," Zuko yawned stretching his arms back. Katara shook her head and smiled. He had always heard among the officers and advisers or even when he lived in Ba Sing Se women changed after kids. But when he looked at Katara everything was still there from the start.

"Okay all done." Katara was cradling baby Iroh in his arms and humming softly.

"I still don't understand how you change the- The."

"The diapers?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe you should learn."

"Well maybe-"

"Shh. He's sleeping." Iroh was already snoring like his namesake. Chubby face breathing in and out even deep breathes. Zuko might not have gotten along with babies but he loved their innocence and their minds like clean slates. "Look."

Katara held him out to Zuko to take. Two months after Kita was born he got the hang of holding children. All kids other than his own scared him somewhat but looking at Iroh with Katara put him at ease like he had felt when he first held Kita. It was the calm that he had been searching for.

Iroh was a rolly polly baby but in his arms he looked small and fragile. Zuko looked from Iroh to Katara.

She smiled coyly, "I told you so."

"Told me what?"

"That you'd make a good father." Katara leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Later that night Zuko heard Kita creeping in. When she was two, she used to yell from what Katara assumed was nightmares. Now Kita used that excuse to get in the bed with them.

"What is it my little Cat?" Zuko called out into the darkness. Kita had always been a curious child and when she thought about how something worked, she looked like a little cat ready to swat at anything. Kita didn't miss a beat.

She crawled up onto the bed and Zuko helped careful not to wake Katara or baby Iroh was snuggled between the both of them.

"I cood din sleep."

"What?"Zuko asked in genuine shock.

"Yeah so I come sleep with you."

"Oh okay." Kita snuggled up under his arm. "Are you feeling okay Little One?"

"Daddy I'm sleeping." Could've pulled a fast one on him. Zuko chuckled quietly to himseld as he drifted back into his own dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 Dadko Interrupted

July 7, 2012

Zuko rubbed his hands over his face as if trying to erase the exhaustion from it. The Universal Restoration Commitee had bored him to death. Budgets, taxes, people here or send more people there. Worst part was he couldn't zone out and listen to every detail. they finally drew up plans after the long month of meetings and little sleep. Too little time for everything.

For Kita's fourth birthday he had promised to start training her how to bend. A cargo ship blew up and sunk in the east ocean between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, smack dab in the middle. She hadn't cried or thrown a tantrum. Kita had nodded her head and stuck out her bottom lip which was worse. Zuko pushed out the gnawing thoughts of his and Ozai's beginning similarities.

Lines had started to trace wrinkles and creases from too many conferences or speeches. His face looked like a mask of worry and hardening from overwhelming difficulities that always 'worked out.' but you couldn't take a vacation from being the Fire Lord.

Katara was seated on the verranda from their personal quarters of the palace. She had insisted that it be kept by her and no one else. Only visitors or invited help were allowed in. When she had first explained that, he thought 'what the hell?' Wrong. It was the weirdest thing living in the palace and not being surrounded by people. Him and uncle had lived through some rough spots and rolled with the punches but in the palace it felt strange not having anyone. Needless to say he was used to it.

"Hi," Zuko breathed onto her neck as he kissed Katara from behind. She jumped slightly and for some reason his pulse picked up a little. He and Katara hadn't been very intimate over the past year since she had been pregnant and both were busy from the restoration process. But it had started to pick up again. Here and there some nights they would get a half hour to themselves.

"You scared me," Katara gave a coy smile but then turned her head. "How was the meeting?"

Just for the hell of it and Zuko wanted to really know if he could still do it he hopped over the back of the couch she was resting on. To his satisfaction, he still could. "Boring."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to do that. How was your day?"

"Didn't go too hot. Iroh threw up and wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to call the nanny. Kita threw a tantrum at her lessons. She wouldn't recite her alphabet or something. She ran away and hid in the courtyard with the cherry blossoms. For three hours. I tried to console her and I said we could learn water bending. Burst into tears. This weekend I don't care if another war happens, you're going to teach her."

Zuko wasn't sure what to say, "I had already planned to."

"Good." She looked at her feet and he didn't understand what was behind her eyes. It looked like mild anger but Zuko was sure she was hurt.

Zuko scooted over on the couch snuggling up. She didn't move as he put his arms around her. Roles had been reversed and it was his turn to comfort her. He gently pulled Katara into him. She turned to face him.

"Don't you feel overwhelmed?"

Zuko chuckled nervously, "Yeah. We're both stressed out. Meetings. Meetings. Tantrums. Crying. Meetings. This broke, there was that riot. And we thought we had it rough following each other in circles when we were teenagers!"

Katara smiled with her lips.

"Worst part is," Zuko paused making Katara look at him. "I miss my wife."

Katara's eyes softened as Zuko put his hand on her cheek. It felt good to be so close again, it made him think of when they were youngers they used to be like this all the time. Katara leaned in, the deliberate hesitation was discipline he didn't realize he had. Lips connecting, she tasted like peach you only find once.

Pulling back slightly Katara whispered, "I missed you too."

Zuko kissed down her jaw and began to nip and nibble at her neck. Katara was breathing a little heavier but it was enough for Zuko. Pulling to each other, their kiss deepened.

"Hi Daddy!" Kita squealed. Katara bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Hey what are you doing Little Cat?" His lip was throbbing and Zuko was pretty sure it was bleeding too on the inside. Katara was flushed from getting walked in on.

"Daddy," she pouted. "That's a baby's name."

"Oh really?" Katara interjected. "Well then babies can't come sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed in thunderstorms."

Kita was dumbfounded and couldn't find a retort. Directing her attention after a silent minute, "Daddy we're firebend, right?"

"Yeah. This weekend." Zuko felt a little hurt. A baby name? She just turned four. "Only."

She knitted her eyesbrows knowing there would a high price named.

"Only if you behave in your lessons. Only girls who listen know how to firebend, not babies who throw tantrums."

Kita really had a pouty look on, if Zuko hadn't worded that precisely she would be screaming. Katara was stifling a smile.

Katara said, "Go wash up for dinner."

"Okay," Kita droned. She stomped making as much noise as possible.

"Firebenders don't stomp around being grumpy," Zuko called after her. Katara shot him a condescending look.

"What?"

"Let me repeat what you just said: Firebenders don't stomp around being grumpy. From the time in the South Pole until the war ended you stomped around being grumpy. In fact you still haven't stopped."

"Oh really?" Zuko smiled.

"Really."

"If I remember correctly waterbenders aren't much different." Zuko leaned in.

"Yeah right." Katara met Zuko the rest of the way.

Faces close, Zuko whispered, "Is it me or-"

"It's you."

"Or does Kita always come in when? It's just that kid has a keen sense like nothing else."

"Hey. What I can I say? Nothing gets past you." Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko.

He had thought he had understood love when he fell in it when he and Katara were married. But when Kita was put in his arms that's when he truly knew what love was.

The sun was starting to set through the window making orangish light dance on the walls. His stomach grumbled but he really didn't want dinner. The thing that truly fed him was his family.


End file.
